deadhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Crawler
Elite Zombie '''Name : '''Iev Ark '''A.K.A : '''Nurse Crawler '''Height : '''5'4" without legs What is known -In the recording there is much static and screaming.- "Ha...Iev Ark was researched to be a nurse at Belaya Rosa. Formerly she was a kind nurse with..-coughs-.. undying love for the doctor, and everyone knew of it; her flirtatious behavior was quite obvious. Like most zombies, she is wounded ..-sound of running- and seems to have had a loss of key limbs: the legs. Her cheek tissue has also been stretched out and torn around her mouth area. Tongue missing. For an unknown reason she has quite deathly properties which are abnormal to any other zombie. It has been learnt that she has very strong arms and grip..guh..this enables her to drag herself quickly..once she gets a grab of you..oh god..you're a goner. On the other hand....her jaw stretches abnormally far..could be the reason why her skin is so torn there.. -Grunts and shuffles- You mustn't I repeat MUSTN'T sit around places for too long..it seems that what she aims after..those who just sit and wait for this disaster to be over. -beep. End recording." -Announced dead, Firing range instructor. History It was true. Before being nicknamed "Nurse Crawler", Iev was known to be the sweetest nurse in the faculty, and did have an undying love for the doctor. It was one day though, that her love couldn't restrain itself any longer. She, with tears in her eyes, begged for the doctor to marry her. It was a sad proposal as her begs could be heard throughout the hall just outside. Sadly, the doctor rejected her with the excuse that no coworkers should be dating under the same employment. The rejection was simple, but harshly toned towards the girl, she wouldn't accept the facts and fled that day; next evening returning like nothing had happened. Once the zombies broke out it was of course a matter between love and life. The doctor had been severely bitten, his whole arm torn and shredded but somehow he had managed to escape to find the nurse and die in her lap; the last words are what killed Iev. "I-i guess..we can marry now..in heaven." The doctor's pulse ended, leaving the nurse screaming in tears. For a while she felt her lovers cold body, not knowing the detrimental fate since she stayed. Leaning over she was desperate, giving mouth to mouth, wanting to resurrect her love. "GSH---!!!"Her tongue was bitten. Eyes widened in horror as the nurse tasted blood in her mouth..eyes meeting with awakened pupils of the doctor. Alive? The doctor was alive? Even so the pain rushed to her brain and as did the adrenaline, a sign to get out of there. Still, she hesitated. By the time she realized it, it was too late. Her lover was no longer the tender person everyone knew. Jaws were biting down on her legs, tearing at the bottom half with blood pooling in around. In an struggling escape attempt..she detached her own calves from her legs. The shock knocked her out. Category:Zombies Category:Browse